<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repentance by Nidvaller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702744">Repentance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nidvaller/pseuds/Nidvaller'>Nidvaller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blood Kink, Body Worship, Denial, Dominant Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Knife Play, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Shibari, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Trans Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nidvaller/pseuds/Nidvaller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's some kinky Emet-Selch smut with the Warrior of Light being the top. Need I say more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Valentine's Fic Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Repentance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Begone/gifts">Begone</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eternity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the promise given to all Ascians, once. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The promise of a long life, full of loved ones, and in the service of creation in the name of Zodiark.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...However, in all of eternity, nothing has felt as agonizing and slow to Emet-Selch as the torture bestowed through the Warrior of Light’s incessant, infuriating teasing. Sundered or no, Emet- No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hades</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt that agonizing ache sharply. However he was going to survive through this nonsense after the endless, incessant teasing that was so viciously dealt by him will surely be just as maddening. Why, oh why, did he have to fall for this feral, predatory man? He knew the answer, of course, but that does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean he was going to admit it. Of course not. Why would he, the Architect of so many vast empires and calamities stoop so low as to admit-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was pulled out of his reverie with the sharp teeth of one such Warrior of Light puncturing his skin, forcing a low moan to escape his throat. Confound it, how was he supposed to gripe about his frustrations when… when… Oh… When he felt his lover put his soft, boxy hands around his throat and denied him oxygen? The rope and the blindfold offered no escape, no means of mischief, for Hades, but for him? That was well. He liked not having to puppeteer anyone else’s fate, nor determine his own, for once. The metallic scent of blood, and the wetness of it, was what ground him from the euphoric high of masochistic pain, and caused him to whine to seek out the next bit of rush. His Light knew at once what he planned, however, and painfully denied him by withdrawing all touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My, my, the mighty Solus bowing to a savage beast.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it, you. It will take far more to make a being of my age bow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A laugh, pure and clean. “What? I so recall handing your arse to you on the First so clearly…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Only because I allowed you to!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft clicking could be heard, indicating his dismay. “And yet..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A foot kicked Hades so swiftly he could not react beyond a yelp, as his body was now not only firmly on his stomach, but his rear was exposed over the bed. Not a single bit of skin was given the dignity of clothes, not even the semblance of them. The shibari on his torso was not even enough to cover the lack of bulging muscle, which suited fine to the delicate, pale flesh that was bestowed to him upon his Untempering. He knew what came next, the crack of leather confirming. That crop was always his Light’s favorite toy to use in this position. It slapped his cheek, soft and firm, the unspoken command to lick. Hades could only mock a glare before he slowly worked his tongue around the crop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good pet…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hades felt his cock twitch tight, and groaned at the tightness of the ring grasping him firmly. No pleasure until he did his ‘repentance,’ however much it had to be tonight. The sins he was burdened with were many, and the weight of them always crept back into a slouch. He could feel the leather leave his tongue, and with it replaced with the slick entrance that knew held pink folds. He did not start until the first strike of his rear, sharp and true. With a groan, his mouth was put to work quick, pressing against lower lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was spurred on with each strike, each time increasing his pace and incessant, petulant whining. Rubbing his length against the sheets would do nothing to relieve him of the frustration and sensitivity building inside. Hades knew that by now his cock was throbbing angry and red, and filled with the physical form of creation magic held tight at the base, finding no possible means of escape. More lashings came about to his rear, to his thighs, to his back, demanding to snap from his reverie and work. Different alphabets graced the folds of the Warrior of Light, both familiar to him and not. At least such extinct languages found use, for once…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He howled deep when one particular strike forced tears into his eyes, and he worked even harder. He must, for the repentance, for the forgiveness, for release..! A new kind of wetness graced his tongue as folds kept grasping for him in release.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good boy. Such a good pet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hades whined as his Light withdrew, feeling himself tossed to the head of the bed. Not long after, he felt something cold, round and so very wide prod at his rear, slickened with the same kind of wetness that had graced his tongue, and felt a gasp stolen from his very lips. It was far larger than the one used last time, and had ridges and bumps that were not on the previous either. His love, his Light, felt absolutely sadistic today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You worked better today with your mouth, so I thought I’d reward you with something a little more substantial. Au Ra themed, this time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Auri, hmm? This one was new, and that does explain the alien girth. That does not explain… Oh. A Dravanian knot. Oh, how very clever…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever other choice thoughts Hades would have come up with were lost to the wind as he felt himself on this back. Hot wetness radiated above his length, of which it twitched and writhed painfully as it sought it out. The ring of silk and leather was held tight around him, and would continue to do so as long as the rope holding him hostage was held together as well. He sucked a breath once again as he felt that warmth claim him. Had he not been held in bondage, he would have been undone there and then.  He prayed to whatever god watched over him now that he would not be so easily undone once the bindings were released. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Light began to grind his hips on his own, soft gasps and moans echoing inside the walls of the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their</span>
  </em>
  <span> room. The sanctuary of sin, of debauchery, or repentance. Where all darkness was washed away and only the dimness of dusk, the meeting of light and dark, was left. The grasp of his Light was tight and vicious, constantly clamping down on him tighter and tighter, and soon he felt the sting of a knife’s edge against his skin. Pain and pleasure mingled tightly in a dark dance with each moan, with each writhe, with each thrust and buck. Soon, he knew that his Light carved his name on his body with the knife, just light enough to scab, but nonetheless to claim so thoroughly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he felt his Light climax for the second time, he felt the blade’s edge against his skin, but this time, to release the restraints around his abdomen. Hades could feel his cock weep angrily inside his love’s embrace, but he did not dare to release. Not without his command. But gods, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span> it burned. The aching, the longing. Soon, all he could do was accept being lost in agony, in the vicious dark embrace of sin, until he heard the command that would be his undoing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now, pet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hades writhed as he cried in agony and pleasure both, relief and a certain emptiness finally indicating he had repented for the night. He had earned his forgiveness. He can finally come to the light, his lover’s everlasting Light, and be in peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was not long before the ropes were fully undone and the wounds healed, and underneath silks and furs they found each other’s warm embrace. And so, with forgiveness granted for the night, Hades found peaceful slumber.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a gift for Helix, but also to all those in the Bookclub. If you want to join the Bookclub and enjoy fanfic, and want to find a community that creates and supports fanfic, you can come and join us here: https://discord.gg/NDz2a7N</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>